


A Warm Meal

by SeKa_Kowadi



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Full-Tour Vore, Monster Girls, Physical Discomfort, Size Difference, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeKa_Kowadi/pseuds/SeKa_Kowadi
Summary: Se'Ka the harpy brings home a kitsune for dinner. Her meal, once consumed, does not go quite as she planned...





	A Warm Meal

**Author's Note:**

> This work was a commission for my good friend, Kimmy Kitsune.

It was only a short distance from the harpy's talons to the stone ground below, but the impact startled Kimmy nonetheless. At least, she thought to herself, her tails were thick enough to cushion herself against the hard surface.

"Well, well," cooed Se'Ka, the sharp points of her talons clicking against the ground where she landed. "What a delightful catch. A warm, soft kitsune. I don't think I've ever enjoyed your kind before."

Kimmy pressed down with her hands, pushing against them until she sat upright. Tails swept out behind her like a great, fur-covered fan; her legs folded and crossed beneath her. "I can't say I've ever been a harpy's catch before myself," she answered with a giggle. "So it's a first for both of us."

Leaning down, the single talon at the end of Se'Ka's wing took hold of her chin. Kimmy's head tipped back until their eyes met. The harpy's irises were a brilliant gold, glowing with the fiery power of the sun against the darkness of her pupils. Kimmy's throat twitched; she'd never been grabbed like this before, either, and the sharp pressure under her jaw sent a brief shiver down her spine.

"You're quite playful for one I intend to devour," Se'Ka said, turning Kimmy's head from side to side.

"Oh dear," Kimmy said, blushing, sending a shiver down her body. “How ominous!”

Se'Ka's legs folded under her, knees bending outward. She leaned towards Kimmy, glossy lips parting, her breath hot against the kitsune's face. A long, slender tongue stroked over Kimmy's cheek, leaving a line of thick saliva dribbling down towards her jaw. Hot and cold mingled on the kitsune's skin. Her throat twitched; Kimmy swallowed, breath quickening a little at the closeness between them.

"You taste delicious," Se'Ka whispered in Kimmy's ear.

Kimmy turned at the hips, making a visible effort to pull away from the harpy’s touches. “Unhand me, you foul bird!”

The harpy brought her throat to Kimmy's ear, and swallowed; it sounded like a drain emptying, a deep, vacuum-like sound. Something fluttered in Kimmy's belly. Such power was exciting, she thought, and fascinating to watch someone express. And the harpy expressed it so eagerly.

"I'm going to devour you," Se'Ka said. "Completely. Render you down to nothing and make you part of me. Do you understand that?"

Kimmy's lips curled. "You musn’t..."

"But I shall."

"Oh huntress," Kimmy said, words trembling as they fell from her mouth. "I beg of you, with all of my being, release me and spare me this fate!"

"The only release you’ll find," Se’Ka said, “is the dissolution of your body into food within me.”

Kimmy stared inside as the harpy opened her mouth. Teal-colored flesh glistened from the mountainside sunlight; the tip of her long, pointed tongue draped over her bottom lip, dribbling saliva down onto Kimmy's thighs. Hot breath pulsed out from her captor's throat, rustling her hair and ears. 

She sank down into herself, belly folding onto her thighs, tails curling around her legs. Warm lips pressed into her hair, pressing down to her scalp, sliding down over her face. The harpy’s tongue curled around her cheek and chin, pulling upwards. Kimmy’s gaze stared back into the harpy’s maw. Even though the monster was only three times her height, the cavern of her mouth still felt spacious, accommodating, easily able to hold her head within its confines.

Se’Ka’s tongue pulled upward, drawing the top of Kimmy’s head back towards her throat. The creature’s tongue slipped down the side of her neck, sending a shiver through the kitsune’s spine. Her maw stretched wider; shoulders were pulled in, tongue hooking under one arm, then the other, a back and forth tug that eased the kitsune’s squirming, struggling body inside.

Slowly, Se’Ka began to sit upright, pulling Kimmy with her, lifting her first to her feet, then to her toes. Bushy tails dragged over the ground behind her, unspooling from where they curled around her legs. Great, blue wings wrapped around the kitsune’s body, feathers tickling at skin. One swallow, and her head was thrust down into the tight tube of the harpy’s esophagus; another, and her feet lifted off the ground, kicking into empty air, her torso twisting against Se’Ka’s lips.

“I’m begging you!” Kimmy cried down into the dark tunnel before her, “Let me go! Please, please great harpy!”

Se’Ka, however, only murred in pleasure. Her head tipped back, pulling Kimmy’s hips into the air above her, letting gravity pull Kimmy deeper and deeper into her gut. These, too, sank into the harpy’s hungry maw, slick from the exploration of Se’Ka’s tongue, which they easily slid over on their descent into her inner abyss.

Deeper, deeper, deeper; each swallow pulled Kimmy further into the pitch black. She whined as a tongue wrapped around her ankle, pulling some of the last of her body down into her captor. From inside, however, she felt her head press against the entrance into somewhere larger. She gasped as she was pushed through, head and shoulders landing with a wet thump against thick, coarse walls beneath her. Below, she could hear Se’Ka’s stomach gurgling, excited and eager to process the meal that was being pushed into the harpy’s body.

Pressing her hands to the walls of the harpy’s crop, Kimmy cried out, trying to find purchase, trying to twist herself back around and find in the darkness the bottleneck she was being squeezed through. “Please!” Her voice sounded loud in the compact organ stretching to contain her. “Please, let me… let me out! I’m begging! Please!”

Again, the steady pulse, pulse, pulse of the harpy’s throat. Kimmy’s body curled naturally into a fetal position within her captor’s crop, knees pressing in towards her chest as legs and tails sank down into the organ with her. A wet pop marked the final entry of her tails and the tight seal of her only escape route upward. Her squirming grew more excited, more intense, feet and hands and face now pushing hard at the walls around her.

“Please! Please!” She cried loudly, even as the walls she pressed at resisted with great force her movements. “Please, let me out! Please!”

She could hear the harpy’s laughter down through its chest. Weight shifted around her, the organ holding her tight moving as the harpy stood, walked, settled down into her nest deep at the back of her cave. Kimmy could no longer tell which way was up, feeling dizzy at the thought of just trying to figure it out.

“Don’t worry,” Se’Ka’s voice carried down from outside; muffled, sleepy, pleased with the heavy meal now settled in her body. “You’ll be good and tender here shortly. And you probably won’t feel a thing by the time you reach my stomach. Soon enough, you’ll be nothing but liquid, flowing deep inside of me.”

“Please,” Kimmy persisted, her lips trembling. Her feet found the orifice she’d descended through and pushed, only to feel the tightly closed entrance push back harder. “Please let me out…”

“Rest, little kitsune. Soon, we will be together forever.”

Outside, Se’Ka settled down into her nest, draping her wing over herself. Her crop trembled inside of her, pressing in hard against the meal contained within. She licked her lips, eyelids growing heavy as she laid her head against the piled fabrics within her bed.

A lovely meal, she thought with a smile. Kimmy would complement her body perfectly.

* * *

Kimmy groaned as she was pushed through from crop to stomach; slick walls grabbed her by the ankles and pulled downward, sucking inch after inch of her body through the tight orifice between chambers. Feeling muscular walls against fur and skin felt almost… nice, she decided with a giggle. An eager, greedy pull, and her legs slipped with ease from one part of the harpy’s gut to the next.

As she slipped through, she wondered with a grin if she should have told Se’Ka how durable kitsune were to the conditions within the bodies of other creatures. As beings of pure magic, they were entirely impervious to the mechanical and chemical violence of digestion. Their bodies might shift, reshape, even lose form entirely for a period of time, but they could never be reduced to something as simple and mundane as chyme within a predator’s gut.

She shook her head as hips and torso were pulled through. What would be the fun in giving the game away so soon?

The harpy’s insides were, to be fair, quite soothing and warm. Thick heat wrapped around Kimmy like a blanket, swaddling her body as easily as the muscular walls of crop and stomach pushing in around her as she moved deeper into her captor’s gut. The steady, sleepy beat of Se’Ka’s heart pulsed in the distance, growing softer the further she descended. Below, on the other hand, the rumbling of Se’Ka’s empty bowels grew louder and more persistent, more than eager to pull the kitsune down into them, trying - however pointlessly - to break their prize down into liquid nutrients. 

A sudden squeeze, and pressure from the walls above her, pushed Kimmy through, landing her in the bottom of the harpy’s stomach with a splash. Saliva had formed a shallow pool here, a puddle settling into the wrinkled nooks and crannies of the organ’s folds. Despite the darkness in her captor’s depths, she could see easily - such was a kitsune’s magic, after all - the slick walls that rippled and waved over her legs, back, and neck.

A low murr rumbled from Kimmy’s throat. It felt soothing, relaxing, to settle down into this space. Se’Ka might have only thought of her as a warm meal, but she saw things quite differently.

It was soothing inside the body of another. Why curl up in a damp cave, or the dry warmth of a cabin, when you could be cradled and held by the living, moving walls of a predator’s stomach? Kimmy cooed, settling down deeper, curling into a comfortable ball in the pit of the harpy’s stomach. Being enveloped by a warm body like this was so much more satisfying.

She rolled her shoulders, smiling at the sound of joints popping, relaxing, sinking back into the soft walls behind them. Her arms stretched out, fingers stroking and pressing gingerly where they could make contact with the harpy’s stomach. The organ fluttered in reply, a quiet ripple rolling through the organ, squeezing in on its indigestible contents. Kimmy giggled again. If Se’Ka was so sensitive at this point in her body, she could only wonder how much she would fidget once she was pulled down deeper. 

No need to rush things, though, she assured herself. Se’Ka’s body would move her along whenever it saw fit to do so.

Kimmy pulled her tails around her, letting them wrap around her hips until they set in a pillowy puff in front of her. Knees tucked inward towards her chest, toes spreading and pressing into the flesh around her. Heat settled up through the pads in her feet, saturating her skin, muscle, and bone. A sigh spilled from her lips; her head tipped back, sinking into the tissue behind her.

She didn’t want to leave. She knew eventually her host’s body would move her onward, but she simply wanted to stay where she was forever.

Well, maybe not forever, she thought to herself, corners of her mouth curling. But for long enough.

* * *

A deep groan rumbled from within Se’Ka’s throat. She turned in her nest, rolling onto her back, the organs inside of her shifting, moving, resettling themselves beneath her ribs and abdomen. Her wings stretched out to either side.

She felt… disconcerted. Something felt heavy and solid within her body, which seemed out of place. She’d drifted off to sleep hours before, fresh from having swallowed down the kitsune she’d brought back to her lair. It was normal to feel this weighted sensation in her stomach shortly after consuming her meal, and it was normal for it to persist for some time, especially when it was one as substantial and satisfying as this latest one was.

A moan spilled past her mouth. She felt warm, drowsy, and sated within. Se’Ka yawned, again stretching her limbs. And again, as her body shifted and resettled within her nest, that she felt the deep heaviness within her.

She blinked. Her stomach shifted, turning, twisting at the strangeness within in her gut. What was happening, she thought to herself, wrapping her wings back around her body. The ends of her wings pressed down against her abdomen, searching for the solid mass inside.

A giggling tickled at the back of Se’Ka’s mind, startling her out of her search.

“I’m sorry,” a voice, teasingly playful, spoke from… somewhere. Where? The harpy had no idea. “Are you not used to having such a solid meal?”

The kitsune. Se’Ka shook her head. That shouldn’t be possible. She sank down into her nest, perplexed. The weight of the kitsune’s body moved within her gut, drawing a whimper from the massive harpy. 

“How… how are you still…”

“Alive? Well? I mean, I’m certainly more than both.” Another giggle rippled through Se’Ka’s mind. “You know, it’s quite comfortable in her. You should offer your body up for people to nap inside of. I don’t think I’ve felt this rested or relaxed in months. Maybe years!”

Se’Ka turned her head, resting her cheek against the twigs, fabric, and bits that made up the walls of her nest. Violet blush spread across her cheeks. “You should be gone now,” she whimpered. “You should be nothing but food coursing through me.”

“And yet, here I am! I hope you don’t mind. I mainly just wanted a comfortable place to rest, and goodness, have you ever provided one!”

The harpy shook her head. “But… but…”

Se'Ka could hear Kimmy sigh inside of her, the sound as clear in her head as it would have been had the kitsune been sitting right in front of her. “That’s part of our nature, silly. We’re not really matter that can be digested, broken down, anything like that. We’re magic, nothing but pure magic, and sadly for you, you don’t seem to have a body designed for processing and absorbing such things.”

Groaning, Se’Ka grit her teeth together. Every push of her intestines on the kitsune tucked inside of her made her body feel like it was rearranging itself. “Am I supposed to just… am I supposed to just push you through until you…”

“Such is the case, my dear harpy host! I hope that’s not inconvenient to you. I’ll try to be as gentle as I can manage to be on the way out! Though that’s more bound to how elastic and flexible your insides are.”

“I’m just supposed to…” Se’Ka squeezed her eyes closed. “I’m just supposed to push…”

“Just think of it was laying an egg. A warm, squishy egg.” Another giggle; the sound was starting to wear thin on the harpy’s mind. “I’ll do what I can to make things as easy on your body as I can manage. I’m not so cruel as to make you pass me fully solid, after all.”

The giant harpy, usually so at ease and proud, curled into a fetal ball. The walls of her gut tightened around their captive - although, Se’Ka wondered, who really was the captive here at this point? The thought of pushing the kitsune whole through her cloaca sounded agonizing, even more so than how it felt every few months to force an egg out of her body. She could feel her lower body tighten at the thought.

Which made her feel the kitsune curled up deep within even more.

Whimpering, drooling into the side of her nest, Se’Ka hoped it would be over soon.

* * *

It was nearly a day later that Kimmy slipped from the slimy confines of the harpy’s bottom and out onto the forest floor. It had taken every ounce of strength to push her through; the effort pulled the breath from the harpy’s massive lungs and left her gasping for air on her back, cool grass tickling at pale blue skin.

Kimmy, for what it was worth, seemed calm and relaxed - as though her journey had been nothing more than a hot springs vacation and not a long, winding trip through the bowels of another creature. Se’Ka turned her head, watching as the kitsune bathed in a nearby stream, washing the slime and the scent of her captor out of skin and fur.

“Not that I mind your musk, don’t get me wrong,” Kimmy noted, the water flowing past mid-thigh of her legs. “I mean, it’s quite pleasant, honest! You have a lovely smell to you.”

Se’Ka wasn’t sure whether to thank her or snap at her, and settled for groaning incoherently in response.

Kimmy set her hands on her hips, leaning back, groaning as vertebrae in her back popped back into their proper place. If there was anything that she didn’t particular enjoy about being eaten, it was the havoc it played on her bones. Getting twisted and squeezed from all directions was nice on skin and muscle, but left her feeling like she needed a healer’s hands to get back, shoulders, and hips set right again.

“Do you need anything?” She blinked, turning to where Se’Ka lay sprawled out on the shore. “You look drained. Though I suppose that’s only a natural response to what you’ve been through.”

The harpy sank down into her own mind, trying to take stock. Her insides felt sore, warped, twisted in ways they’d never really been intended to be stretched and squeezed, from weight they were never intended to carry. Muscle and flesh ached deep inside her body. She felt dehydrated; she felt queasy and unsure of whether she was feeling hunger from the void in her stomach or pain at what it had carried for hours.

Kimmy paused, frowning, the playfulness on her face melting into an expression of concern. She walked up onto the stream bank, tails shaking out the water saturating their fur. She crouched down when she reached Se’Ka’s side, stroking a soft hand over the firm surface of the harpy’s abdomen.

She looked down, meeting blearly, but golden eyes. “That took a lot out of you, didn’t it?”

Se’Ka winced at first; the more the hand lingered, however, caressing her body, the more she relaxed into it, letting her body sink back against the soft soil of the forest floor. “Yes,” she said, the slightest shake in her voice.

Nodding, Kimmy shifted her legs, sitting down on the ground, her arm draped across Se’Ka’s waistline. Fingers traced lazy circles on the harpy’s skin. “You’ve never gone so long without a proper meal, haven’t you? One you could properly nourish yourself with. You slept most of the time too, so you didn’t really get to drink anything either.”

The pale, shaky expression on the harpy’s face told Kimmy volumes. With a wave of her hand, a clay pitcher of water appeared in the grass in front of her. Retrieving it, she crawled forward until she sat beside the harpy’s collarbone, her hand petting the larger creature’s cheek. Her thumb met Se’Ka lip, giving her mouth the suggestion to open her mouth, a suggestion it eagerly went along with.

Se’Ka’s tongue was parched. Chalk-white, an unnerving sight for a muscle normally a deep violet in color. “I’m going to give you a drink,” Kimmy said, her voice quiet, compassionate, sympathetic to the distress the harpy’s body was under. “Drink as deep as you need to. Okay?”

Se’Ka nodded, and sighed as a cool stream of water poured forth from the pitcher and into her mouth. Thin streams of water ran down her tongue, back towards the pulsing abyss of her throat, her body greedily swallowing the cool liquid flowing into her mouth. Kimmy smiled as the harpy refreshed herself, as color poured back into her face and brightness back into her eyes.

Kimmy watched as Se’Ka neck swelled, rising and falling with each mouthful of water swallowed. There was an almost hypnotic quality to it, to the rise and swell of the front of her neck, the slight bulge falling again as her drink descended further into her body. Between drinks, Se’Ka’s breath settled, finding an easy pace, the hurried rush of air in and out of the harpy’s lungs slowing to a calm back and forth flow.

It startled her when, at last, the harpy stirred. Wings shifted back, folding at the elbows, beads of water dribbling down her chin and onto her chest before Kimmy could pull the water pitcher away. The harpy rolled her head, bones in her neck popping into their rightful place, as she turned her eyes to meet Kimmy’s.

“Thank you,” she said, a low rumbled to her voice. The harpy sighed, eyes drifting half-closed. “That feels… much better.”

“I figured it would. I took a toll on you.”

The harpy’s stomach growled, a loud, vibrating sound that shook through Kimmy’s body. She felt a chill come over her; feeling that neediness from a predator’s body, that raw hunger, felt so good. She smilled, gently patting Se’Ka’s cheek. “You’re hungry though, aren’t you? I mean, after all, you haven’t had a proper meal in more than a day.”

“I have not. If you could help me find a meal…”

Kimmy giggled. She poofed the water pitcher back into the thin air she pulled it from, then climbed up on top of the harpy’s chest. The rise and fall of Se’Ka’s lungs felt peaceful, like a wave rolling beneath her. “I don’t think we would have to look far, dear.”

Se’Ka’s eyes dropped closed, then opened wide. Her lips turned down, frowning as she stared deep into the kitsune’s eyes. “I feel like we’ve established that you’re not a suitable meal for me. I do not want to experience that again.”

Kimmy, however, wagged her finger. Her legs straddled the broadness of Se’Ka’s chest, her hands laid light on top of the harpy’s breastbone as they settled back into place. “I said that your body is not naturally designed to break a creature like me down. I didn’t say that the process couldn’t be helped along a little.”

The harpy cocked an eyebrow; her face made her lack of trust perfectly clear. Kimmy reached forward, pressing a single digit against the harpy’s nose. “I denied you a proper meal, and for that, I’m quite sorry. I know you’re suffering a fair bit for it now. It was quite nice to be inside of you, however, and I feel I can offer you a little something in exchange for letting me back into that warm, cozy body of yours.”

“I’ll melt within you, my dear Miss harpy. I’ll break myself down and let your body absorb all of that delicious magic that makes me, me.” Kimmy giggled, amused by her own proposition. “While kitsune can’t be properly digested or destroyed like you otherwise may be used to, we can certainly melt out of our mortal form, dissolve into pure magic, be absorbed into your blood and flesh and bone like the most satisfying meal you’ve ever consumed.”

Se’Ka looked away, breaking gaze between the two of them. “You don’t trust me, do you,” Kimmy asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“After what you put me through?” Se’Ka’s voice was a deep growl, rivaled only by the continued rumbling of her stomach.

“I assure you this time, I am yours to fully enjoy.”

The harpy’s body rose beneath Kimmy; she tumbled backwards, sliding down the length of her former host’s abdomen and down onto her hips and thighs. Weight shifted from Se’Ka’s wings to the muscles in her back. Her eyes brightened in the afternoon sunlight, flaring with a bonfire-like glow as she stared down at her prey.

“To fully enjoy?”

“As food, but yes.”

For the first time since they’d originally met, Se’Ka smiled. Her eyes filled with a feral excitement, the rumbling of her gut rattling hard through Kimmy. “You were,” she said, Se’Ka’s voice still unsure, not quite trusting, but slowly giving into the aching emptiness inside her body, “a very delicious meal last time.”

“Was I?” Kimmy turned away from Se’Ka’s stare, smiling. “I’m flattered.”

The harpy gave a slow nod. Closing her wings around the kitsune in her lap, she pressed one of her thumb talons beneath Kimmy’s chin, tilting her head back. She could feel the twitch of the kitsune’s jaw muscles under the sharp pressure of her nail; the trembling, halting sound and rhythm of the magical being’s breath.

Se’Ka leaned down, parting her lips. Warm breath filtered through Kimmy’s hair and against her cheek. The kitsune shivered, a warm, happy sounds dribbling from her lips. She leaned into the harpy’s wing, sighing as soft, black and blue feathers brushed against her bare back.

It was soothing here, she thought.

It would be even more so, drifting off inside the harpy’s belly.

Se’Ka lips met her ears; lips and teeth nibbling at the delicate fur-covered skin there. Kimmy tilted her head, giving the harpy access to her neck; she sighed as her host moved her, leaned forward, pressed her mouth to her neck and licked at sensitive skin there.

To Kimmy’s surprise, the harpy’s wings shifted behind her, lowering her down until her back met the cool grass and soft soil below them. Winged limbs moved down her sides - Kimmy giggles, squirming, as feathers brushed against her breasts. Sharp talons dragged lightly down the plush curve of her belly, eliciting a gasp from the kitsune. 

Her legs were lifted upward, raised from beneath her furred calves. Broad feet stretched; toes spread apart from one another. Kimmy giggled as a long, slippery tongue curled around those lower digits, playing at rarely-touched and curiously sensitive skin. She turned her head, laughter still bubbling from her lips, her legs and hips fidgeting against the grass. “Someone’s feeling playful!”

Se’Ka swallowed. Kimmy blushed as she watched the mouthful of saliva drop down the giant harpy’s throat. The sheer force of it was majestic to watch, she thought to herself.

“I enjoy playing with my food,” Se’Ka answered. There was no apprehension in her voice now. Simply hunger.

Just as Kimmy wanted.

The harpy’s mouth met her feet again; this time, her mouth and lips fully enveloped her pads and digits. The long, wet tongue that had played with them previously, exploring, testing, now drew them in deep into that warm mouth. Kimmy squirmed, feeling the tug of Se’Ka pulling more and more of her legs into her greedy maw.

Once more, Kimmy’s body met the harpy’s throat. She turned over onto her belly, stretching, digging her fingers into the dirt beneath her. Se’Ka lips brushed against the back of her thighs, making their way upward. Kimmy’s belly lifted, then her chest, the top of her body dangling over the harpy’s lap, belly to chest, chest to belly. She drew in a deep breath, drawing in the harpy’s scent, and murred in happiness. Sliding into the warmth of Se’Ka’s body felt like slipping into a comfortable bed, like easing her way back into marked territory, like settling back into somewhere safe and familiar.

More hungry gulps; her hips, the bottom of her belly, fell into the plunging tunnel of Se’Ka’s esophagus. Her face rested light against the harpy’s breasts. Se’Ka’s heartbeat felt like a distant drum, steady in her ears, the low sound sinking deep into every fiber of her being.

She smiled. A being she would let relax, unravel, melt down and unwind. To sink deeply into the harpy’s core, and become one with the blood that coursed through her body.

Kimmy’s world shifted, the world swinging by in a great arc around her, until she was staring down at the face of the creature consuming her. Se’Ka was fully lost in the enjoyment, the indulgence, of taking such a hearty meal into her body; her eyes closed tight, throat pulsing, each muscular pull drawing more of kitsune past the threshold of her gullet.

Kimmy could already feel her body start to soften itself; heat melted into her body, and her body responded in kind, divorcing itself from physical form and preparing to slip into the natural state of her kind. Her eyes drank in one last look at Se’Ka’s face, before with one last, deep swallow, her head too was pulled inside.

The harpy’s maw sealed tightly closed above her, plunging Kimmy back into the familiar darkness of the interior of her body. The distant drumbeat she’d relaxed to now drew closer; the back of her head slid easily over the top of the harpy’s tongue, slipping past the curve at it’s back, sliding at last into her awaiting throat and down, down, down into the warm interior of her captor’s body.

She squirmed, writhed, all the way down. Simple joy sank into her; it felt delightful, it felt simply good, to let herself melt within such a place. As she slipped, little by little, into the harpy’s crop, she felt deeply at peace. 

She suspected, perhaps, that this time Se’Ka would feel the same sort of contentment.

Once more, she landed with a wet plop into the bottom of the thick walled, firm organ that rested atop the harpy’s belly. Once more, Kimmy curled into a comfortable ball, drawing her tails around her like a light blanket. Once more, the familiar pulse of Se’Ka’s heartbeat drummed in her ears, rumbling like steady thunder, the sound of the harpy’s breathing moving like the breeze and sounding like a gentle, summer’s rain.

This time, however, Kimmy let her eyelids grow heavy, let them settle over her sight, let her body sink and relax and give into the squeezing, kneading pressure of the organ containing her. She wouldn’t fight, wouldn’t tease, wouldn’t be the playful, tricky thing weaving her way deep through the bowels of her host.

She would simply melt. And feel at home.


End file.
